


It's Just Practice

by spierfxld



Category: Elton John (Musician), Rocketman (2019), Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk gayyyyy, idk man hot shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfxld/pseuds/spierfxld
Summary: When Taron admits to feeling incredibly nervous for filming the love scene in Rocketman, it's all Richard can do to help him get over his nerves with a little friendly love-making practice.





	1. Chapter 1

No hesitation occurred when asked to play the role of Prince Charming in Cinderella. No thoughts crossed his mind when considering the lead as Shane in Ibiza. Along with nine other well-known films came the same reaction: acceptance. Whether it be acceptance of the role he was offered or the personal boundaries he would have to demolish, he simply accepted the fact that stepping out of a comfort zone was a part of acting. So, when asked to portray Elton John's former lover in a popular biopic, no hesitation passed through him whatsoever. Even when told that a love scene would eventually appear in the script, he accepted the role with gratitude and excitement.

Sexuality was never a large concern of Richard's. In all honesty, it was the last thing on his mind. Jumping from film to film, shooting scenes for The Bodyguard when needed and trying to balance a personal life seemed to be the only thing that mattered. So considering the fact that he may not be straight never occurred to him. But, of course, a handsome bloke from Birkenhead entered the scene and everything was turned upside down.

The first day on set was the day to get to know everyone, as months upon months of filming was soon to be the epitome of their lives. Richard had been standing at a table full of snacks, considering giving in to the temptation and going off his diet when Taron suddenly appeared beside him.

"Well, if it isn't _the_ Richard Madden," he smiled, setting down his drink to introduce himself. "I'm Taron, it's great to finally meet you. I must say, I was quite relieved when I heard you were going to be my on-screen-lover." He extended his hand for a more formal greeting, and Richard shook it with ease.

"Aha, not quite sure what you mean by _the_ Richard Madden, I'm not that special, mate. But it's nice to meet you, too. I'm quite a fan of your work," Richard offered a gentle smile and Taron cackled.

"My work? That sounds quite formal, but I'll accept it,"

"The Kingsman movies deserve the formal title, they're spectacularly made, honestly," Richard finally caved and reached for a sugar cookie.

"Glad you enjoyed them. I suppose that means I'll have to put some time in to watching The Bodyguard, then?"

"Nah, I was only throwing compliments your way. But don't let it get to your head,"

"I would never," Taron smirked, reaching for a cookie himself. He took a bite, savoring the taste. "so, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Just, about the film. Are you nervous? I am. I'm really nervous. I'm portraying Elton John for fucks sake. And Elton's practically directing the film with Dex, oh God," he exhaled, taking another bite of his cookie, almost stress eating at this point.

Richard chuckled, "I can assure you there is nothing to be nervous about. Your acting is phenomenal, they couldn't have chosen anyone better for the role," Richard mentally patted himself on the back for such a fluent reassuring comment.

Taron smiled, grateful. "Thanks, man. That means a lot," just as he was about to say more, people started heading outside, assumably for practice shots. So instead he settled for, "I'll see ya out there," with a playful wink.

Richard didn't think much of the wink at the time, mainly focusing on the script he was repeating in his mind.

Months of filming went by and Taron and Richard formed a bond like no other. Dex and Elton noticed it, too. It was a friendship that blossomed into something special. The two would constantly goof around with as much intention of getting in trouble as possible. Laughs were shared and smiles were extended from one side of the room to the other. When filming scenes without each other, one would always come to visit the other just for support.

So, yes, it was a tightly-knit friendship, but one that everyone enjoyed having on set. One late night, when it was just the two of them after filming hours, they stayed up till 3:00 sharing stories and personal tells. That brought them closer, but Richard continued to see Taron as a friend.

It wasn't until after a long day of shooting that things changed.

All actors entered the conference room with exhaustion written on their face, but joy, nonetheless. After discussing where the film was looking to be released, Dexter began going through the plan for the next two weeks in filming.

"Jamie," he pointed a finger in his direction. "next week, you're getting laid and Taron is gonna be upset about it. He _wants_ you." Chuckles and laughter were thrown across the room. "Okay, but really. We're planning on filming the entire Tiny Dancer sequence next week, which looks like it could take a bit longer than expected. It's a long song, but we've cut it down," Jamie and the rest of the cast nodded.

"Bryce, honestly, darling, you have the following two weeks off. Relax, visit family, do something with your free time, you deserve it,"

"Oh God, this has been an easy roll, Dex. Don't throw pity my way," she joked, and the room remained upbeat and joyful.

"Alright, after next week, we're gonna focus on the love scene," he glanced up at Richard and Taron, waving a finger between the two of them. "does that sound good?" they nodded, understanding why Dexter decided not to throw in any jokes about their sex scene as he did with Jamie's.

Elton had explained to Taron and Richard what the scene really meant to him before filming had even started. "it was an incredibly important night in my life. When John was laying in my arms afterwards, all I could think was, 'Ah, yes, I'm normal now. I've had sex'. It may sound ridiculous but it was a milestone that I'll never forget,"

So, no matter how tempting it was, joking about the scene was never an option, nor was it in anybody's interest.

After discussing plans for weeks ahead of time, Dexter called the day off early, sending everyone off. Richard and Taron bumped shoulders jokingly on their way out of the conference room until they were practically slamming each other into the walls.

"My God, we are annoying, aren't we?" Richard laughed as they stepped out into the fresh air.

"Not annoying, just closer than everyone else on set," Taron said in a matter-of-fact way. Richard laughed and nodded at this, knowing it was true. Everyone knew it was true. Once they were nearing their cars, Taron slowed to a stop, suddenly getting a serious look on his face. "Are you nervous about next week?" He asked.

"You mean two weeks from now?" Richard chuckled and Taron smacked his shoulder, maybe too hard.

"You know what I'm talking about, you prick." Richard softened at this, exhaling gently and staring down at his shoes.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it. Should I be feeling nervous?" He glanced up at Taron.

"I mean, no, I guess not. I'm pretty sure I'm only nervous to be naked in front of, what, twenty people? Thirty?" He sighed.

"I'm not sure how many will be there, but it's just for the film, yeah? Besides, the more professional we act about it, the better the experience will be for both of us," Richard responded.

There was a pause.

"The experience?" Taron practically giggled. Richard rolled his eyes, gently kicking Taron's shoe.

"My God, you wanker, you know what I meant,"

"Did I, though?"

Another pause. The air seemed to be thickening. Was that possible? They were outside, so no, not possible. But it was happening.

"You're really that nervous?" Richard asked. Taron shrugged.

"Yeah, I am. I've never done anything like this in a film before. And don't give me advice, I already know half of the U.K. has seen your arse on TV," he laughed, and Richard smirked.

"They are very lucky and they don't even know it," Richard joined in with his laughter. "I don't want you to feel this nervous about it, though. If there's anything I can do to help you think things through, or get over the anxiety you're having, just let me know, yeah?" He offered and Taron nodded, gratefully.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks a lot, mate,"

"Don't mention it."

-

The week of filming for Tiny Dancer went by fairly quickly, likely too quickly for Taron's taste. Richard visited here and there to check on his friend, since he had yet to truly appear in the film (disregarding his lovely entrance at the Troubadour). Though Taron never did say anything about his nerves leading up to their scene, Richard could tell that they existed. His mannerisms showed it. The way he'd space out when Dex was describing something to him as if his mind was somewhere else, and how the only laughter he let out was timid chuckles, as if his anxiety was just clinging onto him. So, the weekend before they began filming their scene, Richard decided to truly check in on his friend. It was just after production shut down for the day as Taron was walking toward the exit doors when Richard ditched his conversation with one of the makeup artists to go and talk to his friend.

He jogged in Taron's direction, trying to seem as casual as possible.

"T, hey," Taron turned before pushing the doors open, only stopping when seeing his friend approaching him.

"What's up, Dickie?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to get a pint? Or maybe just hang out? It's a Friday night and we have a big week ahead of us," he slightly cringed after saying the last part, knowing deep down that Taron was dreading it.

Taron shrugged and offered a gentle smile before saying, "I mean, I have no other plans. I'm not feeling like drinking tonight, though. I honestly probably need to lay off the booze for a little while," He laughed, patting his stomach as a gesture that said he considered himself to be 'out of shape'.

Richard internally frowned at this, unsure of why he'd think that of himself. Taron was far from out of shape. In fact, he was fit, even in Richard's eyes. He caught himself thinking these things and stopped immediately.

"T, I can assure you that you're not out of shape, if that's what you're getting at, here," Richard spoke gently, only for the two of them to hear. Taron's eyes lit up in the slightest, peaking Richard's interest yet again.

"I didn't mean it that seriously, Rich..." he began. Richard was about to apologize for assuming such a thing when Taron cut him off. "but thank you. I'll admit, I'm not ready for next week at all, so that helps a little bit,"

"You're still nervous?" Richard arched an eyebrow, pretending to be shocked by this piece of information.

"Yeah. I know, that makes me a pussy. I get it," he opened the door, holding it open for Richard to follow his steps outside.

"No no no, I didn't mean it that way, God. I suck at talking today," Richard scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just meant, you have nothing to be nervous about. You're an incredible actor with so much to offer this film in every aspect possible."

Taron chuckled then said, "Thanks, Dickie. Even if that was true, I have no experience in the world of porn," he paused, blushing. "I meant, like, fake porn, on screen. You know? Oh God, I'm just as bad as you," The Birkenhead boy rubbed his forehead, clearly embarrassed with himself.

"There's not much to it, really, T. It's like making love but with thirty people filming you," Richard attempted to make Taron laugh, but this only seemed to make him more anxious, as a look of worry flushed over his face. "Ah, I'm sorry mate... I just want you to feel as comfortable as possible when we finally get to that point..." Richard sighed.

"No, it's fine. I'll get over myself, I'm sorry," Taron paused. "I guess I've just never done anything like this before. But honestly, I'm all good. I'll see you Monday, mate," he turned to leave, and in that exact moment, a thought sparked through Richard's mind that changed everything.

"Taron," he spoke before thinking. Taron turned, eyebrows raised, awaiting Richard's next move. "I, okay. I have this idea, but you have to promise not to hate me for it, okay? It's just a suggestion," he sighed.

Taron nodded, clearly confused but willing to take Richard's advice nonetheless.

"We could, uh, practice? Not like, the entire scene," he let out a nervous chuckle, hands suddenly sweating. "just... all of the stuff leading up to it? Or we could go as far as you'd want? This sounds stupid now that I'm saying it out loud, actually." Richard ended his suggestion at that.

Taron stood still, clearly not expecting what he'd just heard. "Honestly, yeah, I'd like that."

Richard gulps. "Really?"

Taron nodded, seemingly confident in his answer. "But, uh... Where are we gonna..." he blushed again, clearly flustered.

"I'm staying at a hotel about twenty minutes away, currently. We could go there, if you like?" God, the conversation felt so awkward and choppy. But once again, Taron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do that,"

-

They drove separately, as Taron was planning on driving himself home after their 'practice' had ended. Richard couldn't stop wondering what Taron was feeling. Was he as nervous for this as he was for filming? He shook his head, reminding himself that this was nothing. Simply practice. Practice. Pretend practice.

Once they both met in the lobby, Richard checked in at the front desk and then lead Taron to the elevator. The air inside the tight space felt thick, and the tension was unbearable. Taron cleared his throat. Richard glanced quickly at the younger man, then back to the buttons on the wall. The doors opened swiftly, and both men walked to the room.

"Top floor, nice," Taron spoke, clearly attempting to break the tension. Richard laughed.

"Only the best for Richard Madden," he said as he slid the card into the slot, opening the door and allowing Taron in first.

Now that they were here, in this situation, everything felt real. Everything felt _wrong_. This was weird, right? No one practices this kind of stuff. 

"You sure you don't want a drink?" Richard offered, and Taron nodded.

"As tempting as it is, I'm good," He smiled in return. Richard pursed his lips, trying to think of how to start this. It was too quiet. He considered turning some music on, but realized that would make things even more awkward. The two men stood in short distance of each other. Richard was about to open his mouth to initiate _some_ sort of conversation when Taron quickly stepped in his direction, grasped the back of Richard's neck, and brought their lips together all in one smooth action.

It caught Richard completely off guard, yet he didn't pull away.

Instead, he placed his hands gently on Taron's hips, needing a comfortable resting place. He was being pressed up against the small table of the room, only finding it to be slightly uncomfortable. Taron pulled away just then, but didn't back out of Richard's grasp. It was dead silent.

"I, uh, figured someone needed to do something. That was getting uncomfortably awkward," he attempted a chuckle, but Richard was still somewhere else mentally. He kissed his best friend, off camera, and he liked it.

He liked it a lot.

"Glad you had the balls to do that, at least," he joked, and Taron rolled his eyes.

"So? Where do you want to start?"

Richard contemplated his options. His hormones were _raging_, and for his best friend, for fucks sake. Thoughts swarmed through his head and different ideas continuously pounced out of nowhere. After seconds went by, his final thought was the one he decided to act on, "fuck it."

He closed the space between the two of them once again, pressing their lips together without hesitation. He pulled Taron closer by his belt loops as he did this, trying to gain as much friction as possible without seeming noticeable. Taron didn't question a thing. Instead, he went along with it.

And Richard took advantage of that.

He gently moved his hands up Taron's back, caressing every little divot he could feel, and gripping any parts he could. He allowed his hands to roam wherever he pleased, just as they would on camera. Taron let out the smallest noise when Richard's hands gripped at his ass. He brought his hands to the older man's arms, clearly unsure of what to do with them. With that, Richard broke the kiss to scoop Taron off his feet and place him on the table he'd just been pressed against.

Both men were letting out soft, pleasurable sounds, and hands were roaming everywhere. Taron wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist, pulling him in closer, causing their crotches to meet.

"Fuck," Richard broke the kiss again, moving to Taron's jaw. He trailed gentle kisses down his neck until it wasn't enough. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to _ruin_ him. Taron rutted against Richard and grasped at his head as he felt the kisses turn into bites. He gasped at this, tilting his head back to allow Richard more access. He nipped at his collar bone, and sucked marks into his skin, unable to control himself at this point. Taron didn't seem to care either.

Richard moved his attention back to Taron's mouth. Both men were rutting against each other shamelessly, and Taron couldn't seem to pull Richard close enough with the position they were in. Richard got the idea, though, lifting Taron once again and carrying him to the bed on the other side of the room. Before he could set the smaller man down, Taron moved out of Richard's grasp and pushed the older man against the bed. He swung a leg over his waist so that he was straddling him and groaned when Richard bucked his hips up in response.

"Shit, shit, shit," Richard tossed his head back as Taron started grinding against him through his jeans.

They were still in their jeans.

"Too many clothes," Taron mumbled, climbing off Richard just to unbuckle his belt and work his pants off while Richard did the same. They slid their shirts off in the process before their hands were all over each other again.

Richard grabbed Taron by the waist and flipped him over so that he was underneath him, just as he wanted it. Their clothed crotches rubbed against each other as Richard began to grind against Taron again, causing both men to let out moans. Taron wrapped his arms around Richard's shoulders and his legs around his lower back as Richard buried his face in his neck again, simply breathing hot things for only the two of them to hear. Taron moaned at the feeling of Richard nipping at his earlobe, and gripped at his shoulders harder. Richard then snuck his hand between the two of them, his fingers tracing patterns until he finally wrapped a hand around Taron's covered dick.

"Richard-- ahh-- wait, wait," He spoke breathily, and Richard immediately stopped. He also felt his dick grow harder when he was able to see how destroyed Taron looked underneath him. He was flushed from his chest up, bite marks scattered _everywhere_. His hair was a disaster and his cheeks were just as flushed as the rest of him.

"Did I do something wrong, love?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Taron shook his head. "No, no," he was breathless. Literally. "I just-- what are we doing?"

"I don't know, but I'm enjoying it," Richard's voice was rough and deep. Taron nodded at his response.

"Me too, I just wanted to be sure. Keep going," He replied, and Richard laughed, bringing their lips together once again.

Rough kissing and grinding eventually wasn't enough. Richard hooked his fingers along the waistband of Taron's boxers, looking at him for permission. Taron nodded violently and gasped when his cock was finally exposed. Richard groaned at the sight and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, causing more beautiful sounds to escape Taron's throat.

"Rich, boxers-- take them off," Taron spoke between vicious kisses, attempting to pull Richard's boxers off. Richard took them off in one swift motion, tossing them aside. Just as he started kissing down toward Taron's thighs, he was stopped again.

"Skip the blowjob, please, I just want you in me," he sounded breathless.

No hesitation crossed Richard's mind as he hopped off the bed to grab lube and a condom out of his suitcase, but when he returned to the bed, he slowed himself to a halt.

"T, are you sure about this?" The look on Taron's face after being asked this was priceless.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"We came up here to literally practice the script and maybe do a little test-kissing. This is far from that, love," his accent was thick and Taron dropped his head back onto the pillow and groaned.

"I assure you, I'm aware this is far from practice. Please, just-- do something, please," the neediness behind Taron's voice caught Richard's attention, and he returned to his original state of mind.

"Okay, yeah, of course," he struggled to open the cap to the lube, causing Taron to giggle, Richard giving him a "don't test me right now" look in return. He finally managed to get his fingers coated, and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Taron's lips before speaking once again.

"Do you want it in this position? It may be more comfortable if you're flipped," Taron groaned again.

"Dickie, this isn't my first time, I know what does and what doesn't feel good. Trust me,"

And with that, Richard gently shoved a finger inside him, feeling blood rush to his cock after hearing the sound Taron let out. He quickly picked up pace, continuing like that until he felt a second finger could be added. He shoved the second digit in without warning, and Taron arched his back.

"Jesus, shit-- that's good," he let out a sigh after Richard picked the pace up again, simply admiring how beautiful Taron looked. He decided to speak his thoughts out loud.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you look," he continued to move his fingers as he leaned up and pressed chaste kisses down his chest. "you feel so tight around my fingers, I can't imagine what it'll feel like to have my cock inside you," he gently bit down on his nipple, causing Taron's hips to jerk and all sanity to be lost.

"Get on with it then," he whined, pressing his hips down onto Richard's fingers as an attempt to feel more. He needed more.

"Ask nicely," Richard smirked.

"That is not happening, this isn't a movie, I'm not begging you to fuck me," he clawed his fingers up Richard's back when a third finger was inserted with sudden force, hitting his prostate immediately.

"Okay, we can just stay like this," that same smirk remained plastered to his face.

"I hate you. I really, really do," Taron sounded upset, but when Richard lifted his gaze, he could see the smile plastered on his lips without a doubt. He crooked his fingers again, hitting his spot repeatedly, sending Taron into a whirlwind of profanities.

"Fuck fuck fuck, okay, shit-- please, please just get in me. Please, Richard, I honest to God-- ahhh-- I'm begging you," his jaw remained slack and his eyes were screwed tight as pleasure crossed his face.

"That's all I was waiting for, love,"

Richard rolled the condom on and covered himself in lube in one go before lining himself up at Taron's entrance, leaning over his body with dominance. He pushed himself in at an agonizingly slow pace. Too slow for Taron, apparently, as he wrapped his legs around Richard's waste and pulled him the rest of the way in, catching Richard off guard.

"Do me hard," was all he said.

Richard didn't hold back.

He immediately pulled out and slammed back in with full force, groans leaving both men's mouths. He moved at a rapid pace, causing Taron's body to shift up towards the head of the bed while the headboard banged against the wall. Taron gripped onto anything he could. He clawed marks down Richard's back, sunk his teeth into his neck, and continued to assist by leaving his ankles linked behind Richard's back, helping push his hips as deep as possible.

Taron quickly got tired of the position. In one swift motion, he flipped Richard onto his back so he was able to ride and finish the work himself.

"Fuck, T, you look stunning, I swear," Richard bucked his hips up, his cock hitting the right spot in the man on top, causing him to cry out and lose balance ever so slightly.

"Oh, God, right there," Taron groaned, throwing his head back and moving his hips to match Richard's rhythm.

"I'm close, shit, are you close?" Richard spoke between breaths.

"Shit," was all he could say in response. He continued riding him with full force, taking what he wanted with no regret whatsoever. Richard took the opportunity to grasp Taron's cock, tugging at it while using his other hand to help steady Taron.

"Okay, yeah, m'gonna come,"

Richard smirked, flipping their position once again so that he was able to drive into Taron with full force. Taron dug his nails into Richard's nape before letting out the hottest sound Richard had heard all night. He collapsed slightly, coming down from the high of it all before placing a hand on Richard's shoulder.

"I want you to come on my arse," his voice was wrecked and Richard groaned at even the thought of it.

"Yeah, okay. Flip over,"

Taron turned himself over and arched his back so that his ass was spread and ready. He moaned at the feeling of Richard shoving his cock inside him for the last time, pumping in and out at a careless pace. He snapped his hips forward a couple more times before quickly pulling out and ripping the condom off. He yanked at himself and finally came, white streaks shooting onto the small of Taron's back, dripping down his ass and onto his plump cheeks.

"Jesus Christ," Richard was breathless as he ran his thumb around Taron's hole, allowing himself to relish in the feeling of his cum on the younger man's skin. He collapsed next to Taron, who managed to flip himself onto his back.

Both men stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to say. It was the same silence as before, when they'd first entered the room, except this time their heavy breathing made up for it.

"Okay, yeah, that was alright," Taron mused, shrugging a bit. Richard cackled at this and playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Please tell me you're joking,"

"You'll never really know," Taron continued to tease. Richard flung himself on top of Taron at that, causing both men to let out a fit of laughter. This continued for a while, until the atmosphere finally calmed down a bit.

"Hey, Dickie?" Taron spoke quietly.

"Mhm?"

"I don't know if we're gonna be able to fool anyone on set next week,"

And the fits of laughter returned.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun streamed through the windows, leaving a blinding glare on the Welsh boys’ eyes as they blinked open. The room was calm. It was warm, comforting, and still. The silence that traveled through the space was strangely overwhelming. A sudden shuffle in the covers caused his head to switch angles. He bit his lip as the memories from the night before began flooding in.

_'Taron’s nails drug down Richard’s back with intent, causing the older man to groan and bite down on the bottom’s shoulder. His hips snapped forward as a way of telling Taron that he liked the slight sting that the scraping of his nails brought. The sudden jolt and change of pace left Taron with his jaw slacked and head thrown back, the friction between the two bodies becoming overwhelming…'_

“G’mornin,” Richard mumbled through the pillow that was smothering half of his face, and Taron’s heart swelled.

“Morning. How did you sleep?” He relaxed into Richard’s touch as his fingers traced lines up and down his hips, sides, thighs. It was heavenly.

“Quite well, besides the couple times that ye decided to snore directly in my ear,” Richard cracked a smile and Taron gaped at him, sitting up slightly.

“I do _not _snore,” he paused. “not loudly, at least,” he laid himself back down.

“Exactly. It’s quite alright, though. I enjoyed havin’ ye next to me,” Richard tugged his body closer so that their chests were touching, smirking. Their legs intertwined, and Taron brought his hand up to brush against Richard’s cheek, just ever so slightly. The touch was more intimate than anything else they’d done. His cheek was warm, and Taron could feel the slight stubble that crossed his jaw. Richard’s smirk softened into a smile. The room returned to its original silence until Richard broke it with a question that hung in the air after being asked.

“Do ye regret last night?”

Taron’s eyes flicked up immediately, searching for hesitation in Richard’s. When he couldn’t find any, he leaned in to connect their lips with the most gentle touch. The kiss was feather light. Taron rested his forehead against Richard’s, breathing steadily.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do what happened last night,” He replied, causing Richard to relax. The two made eye contact once more and Richard giggled.

“Ye truly are one of a kind, T,”

“How so?” an eyebrow was lifted in genuine curiosity.

“Dunno. Ye just are,”

The two joked about anything and everything for the next few minutes until the tension in the room returned, but gently this time.

“Honestly, I’m not worried about filming the scene anymore,” Taron began. “but I am worried that we’ll struggle to maintain our composure, regardless of how many cameras and people surround us,” the look of worry that crossed his face made Richard’s heart surf.

“I don’t think ye need to be worried, darlin’. Once the scene begins, you’ll kick into Elton mode and won’t think much of it,” his thumb swiped across Taron’s bottom lip.

“That’s easy for you to say. I’m gonna be rolling around with you for hours, naked, on a bed that honestly isn’t much different from this one,” Taron paused. “and now that I know what it feels like to have you inside of me, I’m not sure I can handle that,” the second part of his sentence was quiet, barely audible. Richard almost choked at that.

_The stretch was so good; it was almost too good. It burned but in the best way. It left Taron breathless by the time Richard had bottomed out. Steadying his breathing was becoming difficult. “Yer so tight, fuck,” the Scottish man let out. Taron moaned at this; the praise always got to him. It always did. “I can’t wait to feel ye cum around my cock,” he gritted out, strong arms pinning Taron to the mattress…_

“Jesus, T. Ye can’t just say things like that,” Richard rolled on to his back, slinging an arm over his bare chest while staring at the ceiling. Taron giggled.

“Sorry. I meant what I said, though. What if I can’t stay in Elton mode? I know I’m not some teenager who’s gonna fill their pants up while rubbing fronts, but that doesn’t mean I won’t get at least _a little _turned on. My God, I’d be so embarrassed,” he rubbed his forehead with stress-filled fingers.

“Ye know, T, we can talk to Dex about this. He won’t mind. I mean, he may not be overly happy with the two of us for what we did last night, but I’m sure he’d understand yer concerns for filming the scene,” Richard spoke so smoothly; it very quickly became a turn on for Taron, but he nodded nonetheless.

“You’re right. I’ll think about it,” he also rolled on his back, giving the ceiling a long glance.

“We fucked up, didn’t we?” Richard chuckled.

“Maybe. But like I said, I don’t regret anything, so,”

Richard’s fingers softly met Taron’s and the touch was purely loving. The glimmer in his eyes said more than words ever could, yet he still managed to say, “me neither,”

\---

The set the following week felt tense. Richard and Taron both knew that they were the only ones who felt that way, though. The atmosphere was at its usual: makeup artists and hair stylists running around, trying to make sure every character looked as natural as possible. Cameras were being set up, equipment was being prepared, and costumes were _still _being tailored. Regardless of the commotion surrounding the two men, their heads were in the same place. Taron had forgotten about why he was nervous after spending some time spacing off. It was just a constant lump in the back of his throat; a fluttering feeling in his gut. His empty thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sudden hand clasping his shoulder.

“How ya feelin?” It was Jamie. Taron let out a sigh that he’d been holding in and felt himself relax under his friend’s touch.

“I’m good, yeah,” he nodded, sounding a bit too much like Eggsy as his voice rose just slightly. When Jamie lifted an eyebrow in suspicion, Taron knew it was hopeless. “I’m nervous. Okay? I’m nervous,” He bit the inside of his cheek and stared into space.

“Why are you nervous? You’ve filmed these things before,” Jamie chuckled, hands on his hips.

“Not quite _this _intimate. My clothes have remained on, for the most part,” Taron thought for a moment. “this is just different,”

“Because you’re with a man?” Jamie quirked an eyebrow yet again, and Taron nearly felt his blood boil but managed to remain calm.

“No, Jesus, that has nothing to do with it,” Taron clenched his jaw.

“Well, I don’t know what else to tell you, then. You’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll be a great shag,” Jamie began to walk away when Taron grabbed him by the wrist.

“How honest can I be with you?” He spoke under his breath, just for Jamie to hear.

“Uh, you can absolutely trust me, if that’s what you’re asking,” he shoved his hands in his pockets. Taron was beginning to realize that was a nervous habit of his. “I mean, we’re friends, right? I would tell you anything and trust you to--”

“I slept with Richard,” Taron blurted out, interrupting Jamie mid sentence. Both eyebrows shot up this time, and his mouth slowly opened to form an O.

“Oh my fuck,” he screeched through a whisper. “so that’s why you’re nervous! You’ve got it bad,” Jamie clapped his hands together and cackled.

“I don’t have it bad. I’m nervous because the sex was so good-- in fact, too good-- and I’m afraid that will show on camera,” Taron felt his throat tighten and Jamie’s expression softened.

“Taron, you’ll be fine. I know it. You’re an actor, for God's sake. Sex scenes are kind of a part of your job. If you get hard, so what? I can assure you that no one will care, and--”

“Okay, okay,” Taron stopped him once again. “I love you, thank you for the pep talk,” he so badly just wanted the conversation to end. Jamie put his hands up in surrender.

“I’m here if you need anything,” was the last thing he said before finally leaving.

Taron exhaled and looked around once more. The commotion had calmed a bit and the crew seemed about ready to film. He snuck a glance at Richard, who was deep in conversation with Dexter, likely about the scene, based on the hand gestures that were being made. Taron was exhausted and just wanted to take the teeth lacquer off and put his comfortable clothes on while sitting in front of a fireplace with Prince playing in the background. Specific? Yes. Unusual for his time off? No. Dexter waved Taron over and he felt his cheeks warm up after realizing he’d been staring for far too long. He cleared his throat and walked in their direction, only feeling slightly ridiculous with the Elton gear he had on. Not that he’d ever admit that, though.

“You ready?” Was all Dexter said, and Taron could only nod and smile. Richard chuckled at this. Actually _chuckled _. The audacity of this man. “well, I’d assume you’ve gone through the script enough times to know what to do, so now it’s just a matter of when to do it, and how. I’ll give you guys directions as we go. Sound good?”

It was Richard’s turn to nod and smile this time. As soon as Dex gave a final thumbs up and walked toward his usual spot with the camera crew, Richard’s hand was on Taron’s lower back.

“Darlin’, I can tell you’re nervous. I can literally see it in yer face. I’ll make you a deal, yea?” He lowered his voice even more after Taron nodded for the second time, his voice still seemingly gone. “if ye shake yer nerves off and don’t let them affect ye on camera, I’ll give ye my fingers on break,” he spoke lowley into the shorter man’s ear, and Taron’s legs were weak.

He was fucking _done for _.

\----

The light shone through the windows, casting a faint shadow on the two bodies in the frame of the camera. As soon as Dexter said, “Alright, kiss,” Taron knew it was starting. His heart rate sped up tremendously and he focused on his breathing, attempting to calm his nerves for Richard. Jesus, maybe he _did _have it bad. Taron must have been _too _focused on his breathing, as the sound that escaped his lips after a minute of kissing was surely caught on camera, and likely heard by the crew in the small space. Richard’s hands, which were rested at Taron’s hips, slightly squeezed at the flesh there and Taron couldn’t help but wonder if that was his way of saying, “calm down darlin'”.

Dexter called cut and the two men pulled apart. “That was actually very, very good for a first take on that clip of the scene,” he praised. “we’ll just do that a couple more times, if we even need to. Sound good?” Both Taron and Richard nodded and he walked back to his original spot. After calling action again, the scene started over.

Richard stepped toward Taron, pulling him in by the sides of his shirt and pressing his lips to the matching pair. That same sound came from Taron’s mouth, and his eyes closed as he relaxed into the touch. It was good.

Too good.

Taron moved his hands to Richard’s sides as well, simply going along with what the script said to do. The actions played through his mind as the scene began to escalate. Dexter called cut briefly, only to praise the two men on their work once again while giving a few suggestions before telling them to continue to the bed. Taron’s mind was racing now, and Richard could tell. It was the way his breathing picked up its pace. His eyes started roaming to every inch of Richard’s body but his face, as if he were avoiding eye contact. Richard could sense his nerves. So, subtly, he slid his hand to gently squeeze at Taron’s before Dexter called action again.

“Okay, we need the hovering shot,” the sound of frustration was firm in Dexter’s voice, as he didn’t even call cut. The camera crew set up for the hovering shot, preparing to record the two men unbuckling themselves and attempting to slide their jeans off with grace even when there was none.

“Ye doin’ alright there love?” Richard mumbled while getting in position. Taron’s heart ached.

“Yeah, m’alright. Thanks,” he shot him a weak smile and Richard returned it with one of his own.

“Okay boys, sorry about that, we’re ready whenever you are,” Dexter shot another thumbs up.

The kissing continued and quickly escalated to peeling off items of clothing. Trousers were eventually tossed to the ground to be forgotten, and Dexter called cut once both men were left in nothing but underwear. Taron felt slightly disheveled, and Richard couldn’t blame him. He was beginning to feel a bit riled up himself.

The stylist crew took a short bit of time to adjust the mens’ hair and makeup while the camera crew moved to different areas. Once parted, the final item of clothing was lost, and Taron was feeling more nervous than ever. Thankfully, his nerves were preventing his dick from having a mind of its own. Richard quickly, but surely, rubbed the side of Taron’s bum while on top of him and whispered in his ear, “Good boy”.

And suddenly, Taron felt the familiar sensation begin to grow in his lower abdomen.

“Roll it, Taron,” Dexter spoke as the cameras rolled.

Right, there were cameras.

They were filming.

This was no time to get turned on by Richard Madden, even if he was naked, pinning down the younger man without much effort. Regardless, Taron rolled it. Rather than simply flipping spots, he gave the switch his own technique by grabbing at the nape of Richard’s neck while gently sinking his teeth into the side of it, wrapping his legs around the larger man’s waist and flipping positions so that Taron was finally on top.

“Alright, go for it,” Dexter called out, and Taron knew that the hardest part was almost over. The cameras panned up, allowing for another glare from the sun to create a relaxing atmosphere. Richard swung his legs over Taron’s lower back and tossed his head back to give more of a sexual effect for the viewers, and Taron leaned down to bury his face in his neck just as the camera panned out of their frame.

Dexter called the final cut for the scene, and dismissed the crew for a lunch break. Extra staff handed the two men their robes, which they both gratefully accepted. After tying the robes to a comfortable squeeze, Dexter approached the two of them with a look on his face that made Taron’s stomach clench.

“So, for a first round on a sex scene, that ran incredibly smoothly,” he tapped his foot against the carpeted area of the set and Taron swallowed, unsure of how to respond.

“Eh, what can we say? That’s what ye get for puttin’ two sex Gods in a film together,” Richard speaks up, and Taron could kiss him on the spot for his clever comeback.

“Right, right,” Dexter gives a disbelieving smile before turning on his feet and walking in the other direction. But before he could reach out of ear shot, the director faced the men once more just to say, “if there’s one thing I’m not, it’s oblivious,”

\--

Taron’s trailer sat outside, available for usage during especially long days of filming. Today was one of those days. Richard stumbled in after him, the pair giggling until their cheeks hurt.

“My God, we’re so stupid,” Richard wheezed out, slightly winded from their short run to Taron’s break spot.

“I mean, I’d say we pulled it off fine,” Taron chuckled, resting his elbows back on the counter of the sink.

“Yea, ye sure did,” Richard smirked, giving the other man a suggestive look. He slowly closed the large gap that stood between them and pulled Taron in by the belt loops, leaning in to trail kisses up his neck until his lips met Taron’s. The feeling was becoming comfortably familiar.

“Rich, we’ve hardly got an hour-- nngh, oh God,” Taron cut himself this time with a moan when large hands groped his ass through his trousers.

“I hardly need ten minutes,” Richard bit his lip, glancing at Taron’s flushed cheeks, groaning himself. “Christ, T. Ye truly have no idea how good you look,” And with that, Taron worked his trousers off while Richard retrieved the lube from the nightstand drawer, which Taron had sworn wasn’t for him, but both men knew his lie was horrible.

By the time both men were back in position, Taron was fully hard, likely from all of the anticipation and nervous adrenaline that had been running through his system. Richard smirked before hoisting the smaller man’s leg over his waist, still leaning against the counter of the kitchen. Taron’s eyes were _wild _. Richard searched them, memorizing every feature that he could. “Yer so beautiful,” he murmured before diving in for a deep kiss, the passion overwhelming. Taron opened his mouth, allowing access for Richard’s tongue while grinding against his torso.

“Rich, cmon,” Taron practically whined. Richard tsked at it.

“Yer so needy. Wouldn’t it be a shame if I just left ye here to get yerself off?” The smirk growing on his face was evil.

Taron loved it.

“Dicky, if you don’t get your fingers in me right now-- _oh _,” He stopped himself again at the feeling of a finger finally protruding his hole. The single digit wasn’t enough, though, as Taron desperately tried to gain more friction by grinding down on what was inside of him. Richard took his reaction as a signal to add another, and so he did.

“Fuck, that’s _good _, Rich,” Taron let his head fall back against the cabinets as Richard thrust his fingers at a steady pace, determined to make it good for the bottom man.

“Yeah? S’good?” Richard bit his lip, trying not to smirk when Taron’s cheeks somehow managed to flush even more. “Ye looked so good in there, T. Rollin’ around in bed with me like ye were made to do it,” He crooked his fingers perfectly just then.

“Ahh,” was all Taron could say. His jaw remained slacked while Richard continued his work. Christ, he was good at this. The man knew how to use his fingers. “nother, Rich, give me another,” he managed to slur out, and Richard obliged without hesitation. “Fuck, fuck,” He ground himself down on the three fingers that were pumping in and out at a lovely pace.

“Ye were such a good boy for me in there; listened so well,” Richard bit down on Taron’s earlobe, his breath hot and fanning against his neck, and Taron was a goner.

The sound he emitted would have been embarrassing if he wasn’t so lost in the haze of his orgasm. It was something between a scream, moan, and maybe another whine. But whatever it was, the sound went straight to Richard’s dick. Taron dug his nails into Richard’s neck and his thighs tightened around his waist, all while attempting to calm his breathing.

“Jesus,” Taron rested his forehead against Richard’s shoulder, gasping slowly, and Richard pressed one final gentle kiss on his cheek. Once Taron felt like he could focus again, he snuck his hand down and yanked at Richard’s cock. Richard was already so close to coming, so it didn’t take much before he was groaning lowly and releasing onto Taron’s stomach.

The two shared a passionate kiss again, simply enjoying the moment until Richard decided to speak up again.

“So, I have a feelin’ ye like bein’ praised.” He chuckled, running his thumb across the slight stubble of Taron’s cheek, and Taron felt a beaming in his chest.

“Dunno, maybe. I’ve never had it like that before,” he bit his lip, considering what Richard had just suggested.

“Well,” Richard started, picking Taron’s hand up and bringing it to meet his lips as a way of showing his fondness. “we have plenty of time to figure that kind of stuff out,”

Taron couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the idea of continuing with what they have. He also couldn’t help but wonder what they were. Friends with benefits? Lovers? Simply best friends who get each other off every once in a while but secretly have a deep desire to stay with one another forever? He wasn’t sure. But, like Richard said,

They had plenty of time to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this !! I've been wanting to write something like this for months and haven't gotten around to it until now. Thanks for reading :).


End file.
